A Gem Within
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: After Peridot's sneak attack, Connie discovered something after saving Steven's life. Out of the clear, she developed a Gem and soon became the second hybrid gem to help those she loves with the help from the Crystal Gems and her crush.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gem Within  
Main Character(s): Steven(13), Connie(13)  
Setting: Crystal Gem Temple  
Warning: Language, violence, and suggestive theme

 **Chapter 1:** A Friend In Need

It has been a while since Beach City was invaded by Jasper and Peridot after the event of Gem Homeworld discovering existence of life forms at Earth. Luckily, three Crystal Gems and one heroic boy changed all that when stopping them from taking over. But the mission was a close one when Steven thought that Garnet was dead; but soon known that she was the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. In the end, Garnet was back and took down Jasper with style and help the others to safety.

But in a shocking twist, Lapis was the one to save everyone from Jasper after her and the warrior fused into Malachite and taking over by going under the ocean. With that, Steven and the Gems were victorious and plan on what to do next if Gem Homeworld might invade next time.

But for now, it has been five months since the invasion and Steven finally got the rest he deserved after finding the parts of the ship and Peridot's escape pod. Steven even helped out in fixing the Beach City Boardwalk after him and the others saved the town from destruction. It was late and he had Lion to be there to watch over him. Amethyst and Pearl were out and Garnet rested herself since she was still searching for Malachite.

It was a peaceful night and Steven was enjoying his relaxing sleep as he was deep in thought of seeing his mother again. But as Lion was doing his personal thing, something made some tapping noises on the window. Lion softly growled and went up to shake Steven.

"Ugh, Lion. Just five more minutes." Steven groaned as he turned the other side. But then, he was wishing he would wake up as Lion did something that got him up the last time: sat on his head. Steven was mumbling and struggling underneath the Gem animal. While trying to break free, the young Gem slid under and escaped Lion's grasp. "Lion! What on Earth were you thinking?!"

Lion grumbled softly and moved his head towards the window as small pebbles were hitting the glass. Steven sees this and went up close to see what was going on. And before he knew, he opens the window and dodged a few pebbles; hitting Lion in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" Steven shouted.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Steven."

Upon hearing that, Steven recognized that voice as he looks down and sees someone on the patio. It was his best friend and secret crush Connie. Her dark brown hair blowing freely from the wind like her small white dress. And by the way she looks, Connie was looking a little different as if she was hurt.

"Connie? What are you doing here so late?" Steven said with a loud yawn.

"Well...it's been some time since we've seen each other. I t-thought...maybe you feel like having a walk with me?" Connie answered while looking down with a soft blush.

Steven might be tired, but he could've sworn he heard a hint of pain inside her voice. "Um...s-sure."

At that point, Steven got up and changed into his clothes. He quickly went outside the door and quietly shut it so he won't alert the other Gems. Chances are they might be still searching for Malachite and may not be back until morning.

"So, Connie, what makes you-" But Steven stopped and gasped in horror as he sees something that made his heart sink. He sees a huge bruise mark that was imprinted on Connie's cheek. "Connie, what happened?!"

The girl didn't say anything as she lowered her head down to not look directly into his eyes. Connie was hurt inside as a small tear escaped her eyes. "Steven...please. I-I just want to walk with y-you."

Upon hearing this, Steven felt sad to see her like this. Instead of just walking, Steven shouted, "LION!"

Lion suddenly appeared in front of the kids and growled softly. He sees Connie to see how she was as he licked her on the cheek.

"Hehe, stop it. It's nice to see you, too." Connie said with a soft smile, but can still feel the sting on her cheek.

Steven got on top of Lion and offered Connie a hand. "Come on, Connie. Let's just take a little ride on Lion. I hate to see you like this."

Connie couldn't help but blush to see how her best friend is concerned for her. So, she hopped on Lion and the Gem beast started to run towards the beach. As Lion was still going, Steven was curious to why Connie was feeling so down tonight and why she came to see him with a huge mark on her face. As Steven was in his thoughts, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and could hear sobbing. Steven can tell it was Connie and she hid herself to not let him sees her in a depressed state. It broke his heart to see his best friend crying like this and wished to see what he can do to help.

 _'Connie...'_ Steven thought silently.

The three were away from the Crystal Temple and were close by the ocean to see it shining from the moonlight. Lion halted and got the kids to go down on the sand. Steven helped Connie off Lion as he lays down for rest. The two kids were sitting on the sand to look out at the ocean. The night air was giving a gentle breeze as Steven couldn't imagine how beautiful the scene looks. He can hardly believe that he had to sleep through all of this.

"Steven?" He lost track of thought when he heard Connie speaking. He turns to her and sees tears flowing down her cheeks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Connie," said Steven as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "of course you can ask me anything. But just tell me why you are crying."

Connie looks at Steven with sadness as her eyes were puffy red with her tears drying up. Without any thought, she held his hand and said, "Steven...d-d-do you...like...m-me?"

Steven was stunned by this and blushed a bit. Through the times they've been together, Steven often find her a very beautiful girl to talk to. But hearing this from her was surprising. "Um...y-yeah. I do like you, Connie. Why did you asked that?"

"Because...I-I thought...you might not like me anymore." Connie said as she looks down.

"What?!" Steven shouted. "I like you, Connie! I would never plan on leaving you alone in a lifetime! I was just wondering why you haven't been coming over recently."

Connie grasped her hand tightly around Steven's and looked away. Her heart was beating hard and she couldn't bear to lose someone important to her. "My parents..."

Steven said, "Your parents? What happened to them?"

"It's not what happened, Steven." Connie replied as more tears came down. "My parents...they forbid me to ever see you again."

"WWWHHHAAAATTT?!" Steven shouted. "But why?!"

Connie wiped her tears and continued. "They knew about the adventures that I'd be going onto ever since I've met you. My dad was furious and told me to never mention or see you again. After I was punished, so did my chances of making new friends. School was much harder for me as my parents put me in advanced classes and had me practice on every activity; twice the pressure to have on me. One month later, these girls were coming up to me and kept throwing my stuff in the trash. I was then bullied and called the worst names possible. My mother was worried for me after seeing the marks and I told her not to talk about it. But then...tonight, it was when my father crossed the line..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What do you mean we're leaving Beach City?!"_

 _Inside the Maheswaran residence, Connie was shocked and horrified by her dad's words. The news of her not doing well in school and kept on getting into trouble, Mr. Maheswaran had enough after hearing more._

 _"You have been constantly failing and you never made one improvement once! And not to mention that you are excused from all your lessons! Care to explain why?!" Her father demanded._

 _"I was failing because I never got any rest and kept on having so much homework that I slept for two hours! Also the fact that I haven't made any friends since I've been away from the one person that I consider a friend!" Connie shouted back._

 _"Oh, that Universe boy." Mr. Maheswaran sneered coldly at that name. "I highly doubt that he's the reason you were getting your grades up and everything! What's so special about him?! He constantly goes everywhere with those guardians of his and have a father who rarely have time to even send him off to school like you! Why can't you have friends at any school you ever go to?!"_

 _"Because all of them are jerks and monsters! You know I can never make a single friend after they keep humiliate me every time I stay to myself! And these advanced classes I'm in is too much for me and I couldn't get a decent break without having to deal with practice! I got sent to the hospital numerous of times!" Connie replied._

 _Dr. Maheswaran felt guilty at that part and didn't know that Connie was under too much stress and injuries like this. "Dear, maybe we are pushing her a bit too far."_

 _"NONSENSE!" Mr. Maheswaran exclaimed. "If it wasn't for that stupid boy Steven boy, Connie would have shown much more improvement in her social life with safety!"_

 _Upon hearing that, Connie looked at her dad with rage and jumped off the couch. "Excuse me?! How dare you speak to my best friend?! The only friend I ever met since he saved me from my anxiety problems! Ever since I met Steven, he was the only person to truly accept me for who I am and not an outcast! He means so much to me and I loved every minute of it. We play, sing, dance, and watch our favorite shows and movies together! He's the one who changed people's lives just by being him!"_

 _"Hmph! I see nothing but a troublemaker who needs to end up in foster care." Mr. Maheswaran._

 _"Leave him alone!" Connie screamed. "You know nothing about him and Steven is better than anyone in this world! I want to be part of his universe and help him go through the pain he's in! But I can't because you had to be such an...an...AN ASSHOLE!"_

 _[SFX: SLAP!]_

 _The room was silent as Connie hit the floor. She never thought she would have the language to speak like that, but that soon changed when her own father slapped her right across the face. That was a horrific scene as Dr. Maheswaran was speechless to see her husband do that to their daughter. Connie was on her knees and hands after that hit. Connie's mother came up to check on her as she looks at her husband with anger._

 _"Are you mad?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted as her husband went to the door._

 _"By the time I get back in the afternoon, we are packing everything!" Mr. Maheswaran said as he shut the door with force._

 _Before Dr. Maheswaran would say anything, she heard sobbing noises from her daughter. Connie was in true sorrow as she hid her face to hide the mark from the slap. "Connie? Connie, I-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Connie took one last look and ran up the stairs and heading to her room._

 _Once inside her room, Connie was curled up and sobbing miserably after what went down. How could he? Her own father to slap and neglect her like she was nothing to him. Connie's heart was shattered and couldn't tell what to do now. And the fact that she never get to see Steven again, she probably thought that he moved on and found a new best friend. Maybe a girl. Just thinking about it just made her cry more and gripped herself tightly._

 _Without knowing, Connie's door was opened and it was Dr. Maheswaran coming in quietly to see how her daughter was doing. She felt terrible for letting this go for so long that Connie suffered too much. Deep down, she wanted to help her. To ease her pain and comfort her. Dr. Maheswaran moves up to her and quietly sat on her bed. She could tell her daughter was in pain right now and went ahead to rub her back._

 _Dr. Maheswaran soon had her phone ringing as she sighs sadly. She wanted to be there for her daughter, but her job needed her for the operation right now. "I'll be back soon, honey." She said as she gave Connie a kiss on the head._

 _Connie was still in depression after hearing her mom said that and looks at the window. All she could do was just look outside and stare at the moon as it was getting late. It was a couple of hours and Connie couldn't get any sleep. All she could think about is the only person that made her feel special in every other way: Steven. Connie missed him and wanted to be there for him after what he has been through. She never wants him to think they can never be friends again and speaking no more with him. She loves spending time with him and always be there for him no matter what._

 _And with that, Connie made up her mind..._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"So you ran away from home?" Steven asked.

Connie nodded. "I did. I didn't want to be there anymore, so I decided to leave it all. I was scared and alone that I had no one to be there for me. That house was quiet and I have no one there for me."

Steven felt bad for Connie. For all this time, he thought she didn't want to see him again. But it turns out wrong as her father was very abusive to her and school was making it worse. He looks at her closely and notices that she was looking pale and her body was looking like she haven't ate or slept in days. And the bruises on her hands were no different. Steven was horrified by this and couldn't believe how much she dealt with over the few months.

 _'Poor Connie. What happened to you?_ ' Steven thought sadly as he felt the cool breeze blowing in front of them. Although Steven was wearing a hoodie, Connie was not doing so well while she was shivering cold.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Temple. We need to get you somewhere warm." Steven said as he got up. He offered his hand out and Connie accepted as she got up.

"Okay." Connie replied. But then, she sees Steven taking off his hoodie and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't freeze to death. "Oh, Steven, y-y-you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I don't want you to get sick out here. I'll be fine." Steven replied politely.

Connie blushed and feels her heartbeat racing. This was nicest thing Steven has ever done for her. "Thank you, Steven."

"No problem, Connie. I will always be there for you." Steven said honestly, making Connie smile.

Steven and Connie started to walk back to the Temple as Lion follows them in case something goes wrong. While they were walking, Connie soon had her hand entwined to Steven's and closed it tightly. This soon made Steven blush bright red and knowing that it was from his crush. But his face was getting hotter when Connie kissed his cheek and laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Steven." She said softly. "You're my hero."

Steven didn't do anything but smile as they were now reaching the beach house.

 **-Steven's Bedroom-**

Steven was making up his bed as he needed to get thing ready for Connie to sleep on it. She was taking a quick shower and Steven was waiting on the couch for her to come out. The door opened and Steven turns to see her. He blushed red to see his crush wearing his star shirt to wear like a nightgown.

"Hey. I always wanted to wear these." Connie blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Connie." Steven said. "I made the bed just for you. I hope you like it."

"Thank you." Connie said as she heads for the bed, but stopped for the moment.

"Connie?" Steven questioned.

Connie turned around and asked, "Steven, can you join me for tonight? I...I-I just feel safe with you after not seeing you again."

Steven didn't know why but he understood the situation. He nodded his head and both of them were under the sheets together. Connie then wrapped her arms around Steven and silently went to sleep peacefully. Steven didn't mind it and silently told her goodnight before he went to sleep himself.

But unbeknownst to the two teens, Garnet was watching from another room in silence. She couldn't help but feeling proud of Steven for being there for his friend.

"Goodnight, Steven. Rose would be very proud." Garnet said as she head off to search for Malachite again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **First time writing a Steven Universe fanfic and I couldn't help but write about my two favorite characters. Next chapter coming soon and hopefully there might be some action. Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Bathroom Confession

The sun was rising as a new day was beginning. Steven was the first to get up as he heard a loud humming sound coming from the warp pad. He then turned to see Garnet and Amethyst coming with a huge sword.

"Good morning, Steven." Garnet said calmly.

"What up, Steve-Man?! Check out this sword we got from our mission!" Amethyst pointed out to him.

"Whoa, it's so big!" Steven stared with starry eyes. "How did you get it?!"

"Maybe later, Steven. Right now, we have to get back and meet up with Pearl to deal with the creatures in the ancient ruins. We'll be back shortly and make sure to watch the house, ok?" Garnet instructed Steven as she put the sword in the Temple.

"You can count on me, Garnet!" Steven said as he saluted to her.

Garnet giggled. "That's our Steven." Her and Amethyst went up to the warp pad and waved to him. "Love you, Steven."

"Later, pal!" Amethyst shouted as they left. Soon, Steven was about to get up.

But suddenly, he heard a soft grumbling noise that was coming from his bed and under the sheets. Steven was freaking out to what was on his bed and hoping it wouldn't be Peridot or another corrupted gem. But as he was about to scream, the unknown figure was up and the sheets were pulled down. Instead of fear, it was a surprise as he knew who it was. "Connie?"

Connie was yawning softly and rubbing her eyes to see better. She opens them and sees someone that made her smile. "Good morning, Steven."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that you were there and sleeping." Steven chuckled.

Connie giggled. "At least I got me some good sleep. I haven't slept like this for months now. I feel much better now."

"I'm happy you are, Connie." Steven then sat down on the bed to get near her. "You're my friend and I don't want nothing to ever happen to you."

"Thank you, Steven. That was very sweet." Connie replied while looking away with a soft blush on her face. Steven just rubbed his neck and blushed as well. It was silent for the moment as they couldn't think of what to say next. But before Steven could speak...

SFX: **GROWL!**

Steven got startled, but soon looked at Connie as she was facing her stomach. Her face was growing red as she clenched her stomach. "Um...I'm guessing you're hungry?" She meekly nodded. "How about I make some cereal?"

"I would love that." Connie said quietly.

Both the kids got up from the bed and Steven was preparing their breakfast. Connie waited patiently for her friend to make their breakfast while she couldn't help but taking a good look at her friend. After a few months, Connie was noticing that Steven slimmed down a bit and looking much handsome. His messy hair was cute and noticed that he was gaining an inch taller to her. She was even surprised how much of him has changed.

 _'Wow, he look so...amazing! Yet so adorable at the same time! Wait, what am I saying?! Why did I just think that? But still...'_ Connie blushed red as she continues to stare at Steven while he makes breakfast.

Upon curiosity, Steven couldn't help but feel Connie's stare at him. Once he turned around, Connie was looking the other way with her blush still there. Steven thought she was staring at him, but shrugged and finish breakfast.

Both Steven and Connie ate in silence as they couldn't think of what to talk about. It has been so long since they've seen each other after the incident with Connie's father forbidding her to see her friend. But now that she's with Steven, Connie was more happy to spend some time with him again.

While she was chewing on her cereal, Connie gasped in pain as she felt her cheek still hurting from the slap by her father. "Ow!"

"Connie, are you..." Steven paused as he realized why she had her hand on her cheek. "Oh."

Connie sees her friend's expression and quickly replied. "I-It's okay, Steven. It just stings a little."

"But to me, it felt like you got hurt with a brick." Steven said as he examines her face. "I still can't believe he did this to you."

Connie grabbed Steven's hand and moved it away from her bruised cheek. "Please...don't. I-I really don't feel like talking about it."

Steven can sense the pain inside Connie's voice and knew she was in no mood to talk about it. He understood why and realized that she just escaped from her father's grasp in order to find shelter. The poor girl has been through enough and Steven let it be.

"Okay, Connie. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Don't worry, Steven. I know you were trying to help me out and all, but...I'll be fine." Connie replied softly while rubbing her cheek.

Both of them didn't have anything to say and just sat down on the couch on thinking of what to say. Steven was feeling ashamed to just do that without her consent and went ahead just to make her feel uncomfortable. What kind of friend is he to meddle around people's business? But that feeling went away as he felt Connie putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you, Steven. I could never be. At least I know someone cares for me." Connie said with a sincere smile.

And with that, Steven smiled and nodded. "Okay, Connie."

Connie looks at the clock and knew it was still early as she needed to freshen up before starting the day. "Hey, Steven, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Connie! You name it!" Exclaimed Steven.

"Well," said Connie as she started blushing. "can you bring me some spare clothes to wear? I would wear my dress, but that needs to be washed since I'm not capable of using a warp pad. Plus: I have nothing to wear since I left my clothes at home."

"Oh!" Steven answered as he get what she meant. Though embarrassing as it is, finding Connie some clothes could be difficult since she may be picky on what to wear. "Well...I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower now. I'll call you if I need anything." Connie said as she left to find the bathroom, leaving Steven to go search for Connie some clothes and wash her dress.

Connie made it inside and began to strip out of Steven's shirt and her panties. But before she would do that, she spotted an acoustic guitar lying by the wall. Maybe Steven can play for her to cheer her up one day. After taking everything off, Connie turns the water on and it started to get warmer. Once she stepped inside, she sighed in content to relax from the water splashing her body. She leans forward to the wall where the shower head is at and closed her eyes while thinking about what has happened these past months.

Still deep in her thoughts, Connie was soon plagued by the voices that were crawling inside her head as she was imagining herself in a dark room with no lights or anywhere out. So, in her mindscape, Connie had to cover her ears to avoid hearing those eering echo sounds. Her body was shivering and she panted heavily as if her anxiety was kicking in. And it was as she could hear these words:

 _ **WEAK!**_

 _ **I DEMAND PERFECTION!**_

 _ **YOU ARE HOPELESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**_

"Stop...stop, please...!" Connie begged but the voices were getting louder.

 _ **WHY WOULD WE BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?!**_

 _ **PATHETIC!**_

 _ **WHY DON'T YOU SUCCEED IN LIFE?!**_

 _ **YOU ARE NOTHING!**_

 _ **WHAT A LOSER! I BET SHE CAN'T EVEN FIND LOVE!**_

 _ **FREAK!**_

 _ **OUTCAST!**_

 _ **STUPID!**_

 _ **YOU ARE NOTHING!**_

 _ **NOTHING!**_

 _ **NOTHING!**_

Connie was trembling inside as she went down on her knees and held on to her head to drown the sound out. She was crying violently as tears were falling down her face. The voices were closing in on her and she wishes that it would end. But then, another voice came to her. But it was different; sounding with care and concern.

"Connie...Connie...Connie, can you hear me?"

Connie's eyes were shot open as she heard one voice that was very familiar and something that made the voices leave her head. She got out of the shower and head to the door, despite the fact she was unclothed and still had tears coming down.

"Steven?" Connie said as she opens the door slightly to make sure she doesn't have Steven see her naked.

Steven, however, closed his eyes and handed her some clothes. "Hey, Connie. Sorry it took so long, but I found some that you might like. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, t-thanks. And it's okay, Steven." Connie replied as Steven was about to leave. As he was about to turn around, Connie shouted, "Wait!"

Steven turns to her direction, but was able to keep his eyes closed. "What is it, Connie? What's wrong?"

"I..." Connie was nervous to even speak or look at Steven. She couldn't tell what to say to him even if she was plagued by those voices in her head. But Connie didn't want those voices again and needed someone to comfort her. "C-Can...you...keep me company?"

Steven stood there with a huge blush on his face. Normally he would do anything for Connie, but this was new and out of nowhere! "Say w-what?!"

"I just...don't want to be by myself. I just wanna talk to someone right now. Please, Steven?" Connie pleaded in hopes of Steven accepting her offer.

The Gem hybrid was at a loss for words, but he can tell that she sounded scared that she didn't want to be by herself. Instead of looking, since he knew she was still naked, Steven nodded his head. "Ok, Connie."

Connie had a warm smile on her face and replied, "Just let me get back in the shower and you can come in."

As she closed the door, Steven waited as he can hear the curtains closing back up to cover Connie's body. He heard a sound from the other side and went in the bathroom. He was inside and took a seat on the toilet since there was no chairs present. Just his basket full of clothes and his acoustic guitar. "Hey, Connie."

The girl popped her head out of the curtains and replied, "Hey, Steven. Thanks for coming in. I'm sorry for bringing you here and making you uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's okay. Besides, I don't mind helping you out at all." Steven said with a small smile.

"Thanks," said Connie as she starts to return in the showers and scrub herself with some body wash. "You're a good friend, Steven."

Steven rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I-It's what I do, Connie. I just don't want the other Gems to think of this something different."

"Yeah," giggled Connie, "but I'd rather have a friend with me than anyone else. That's how much I care for you, Steven."

Steven blushed. "That's nice of you to care, Connie. But..."

"But what?" Connie asked.

"I-It's nothing, Connie." Steven stuttered nervously. "I was...just thinking about some things. It's n-nothing."

That didn't sound like Steven after speaking like that. Connie knew something was wrong here and couldn't help but look out to him. "Steven? Please, tell me."

"I-I can't, Connie. I-If I tell you...you m-might not l-like me anymore. I've been through enough recently." Steven spoke quietly as a tear went down his face.

"Steven." The Gem hybrid then looks at Connie in the eyes and could tell that she was worried for him. And for him, he was doing nothing but blocking out his pain and suffering away from her. But he didn't want her to go through what he has been for the past few months.

"Please, Steven. Tell me. I-I thought...w-we can t-tell each other anything." Connie went back inside and sat down on the tub while holding on to her legs. "I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Steven's heart just broke into two pieces after hearing Connie's sad voice again. He felt like a bigger idiot to actually turn her down like that. He then heard soft sobs coming from her and was now filled with guilt inside to break the poor girl's heart more. Steven couldn't take it and knew he had to come clean.

"Connie?" He spoke as he waited for her to respond.

The girl sniffled a bit as she raised her head up from her knees. "Yes?" Her voice was soft and hurt as she listens to what Steven has to say.

Steven took a deep breathe and started to answer her. "After the invasion, I was happy to know that me and the Gems were alive and Beach City was saved. I even tried to call you and explain alot about that day until my dad pulled over to see me okay. I thought we were all safe, but I was wrong. After I told my dad everything, he didn't take it well. And if I told you what happened, I would put you at risk if Gem Homeworld would invade with a bigger army. I didn't want to put you in that situation. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me or worse. But as I kept ignoring your calls, I saw how you were concerned for me. Then, I told you that I don't want us to be friends anymore. The day you cried made me feel hurt and discomfort for saying that to you. I was being selfish and stupid for that and I'm sorry."

Connie didn't move one bit as she sat there and let his words soak in. She was unable to speak more as she heard Steven talking again.

"With everything seems to settle down, I was able to pitch in and help everyone out. It took me a while to get things done and trying to locate Lapis. But as the days go by, the Crystal Gems were teaching me more about my skills and wasted no time training me for this person called Yellow Diamond. It was too much for me as I had to hold on to a big responsibility that I barely even had time to myself that it was all work and training that I couldn't see much light or getting much sleep. It was too much and it was so much I can take from mission to mission. I just wish they could see me as Steven Universe, not my mom. I just...want to live a normal life, you know?"

After hearing this, Connie was utterly speechless to how much he had dealt with. It was no wonder that he never bother trying to see her because he was getting pushed too hard and having the Gems have him be like his mother. He was only 13 and having this much responsibility like this is killing him. Connie got up and turned the water off.

"Can you hand me a towel, Steven?" Connie asked as the Gem hybrid handed her one. She quickly wrapped it around her body and came out to see her friend. But her expression changed as she sees him in a depressed state. Connie thought she can see him in his cheerful and carefree self, but he was in so much pain that her heart broke to see him like this.

"I'm sorry." She heard something from him that was a soft mumble.

"What was it?" Connie asked.

Steven spoke clearly. "I'm...sorry. For everything."

Before Connie could say more, tears were falling freely from Steven's eyes. She knew how much this was hurting him as she sat down by the edge of the tub and pulled Steven in for a hug. He didn't have to say anything as he hugged her back. He started to sob softly as he held her tighter.

"Why do I have to be the blame for everything?! I just wanted to be normal in life! I never chose this life as a Crystal Gem; becoming someone I can never be! Why does it feel it's my fault my mom is not around?! Is it my fault that I was born then?! All I wanted was to be loved by everyone just like my dad! But he can't blame me for her death! He cried with me because of it! And the sad part: I never had the chance to see her! I just want to know what it's like to have a mom one day! I-I'm...I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Steven." Connie let go of the hug and quickly grabbed his cheeks so he can face her. His eyes were puffy red and tears continue to flow down. "Steven. Do you know what would've happened if you never were born?"

Steven sniffled a bit and slowly shook his head. "No..."

"Steven, things would never be the same without you. If you were never born, I wouldn't have met you and be stuck with my parents who were never around and running my life. I never made friends and could've suffered a lot worse than what it is. But you, Steven, was the only friend to truly accept me for who I am and made me realize how much someone really cares for me. But not only me, but you have brought happiness and joy to everyone here in Beach City. You've changed everyone and had them get the confidence needed to stand up for themselves, getting along with one another, and helping those you love without a second thought. Steven, your mom gave birth to you for a reason. And that reason is to make the world a better place with your carefree and positive attitude. I may not know much about your mom, but I do know that she must be a kind person to truly love you. No matter what, she will always love you for who you are."

Those words touched Steven's heart to hear Connie spoke to him with care and concern. Just hearing that made him smile a little. Even through what they've been through, Steven and Connie knew they have each other for the support.

"Thank you, Connie." Steven said.

"Anytime, Steven." Connie replied while wiping his tears. "And I would like to thank you, Steven."

"What for?" He asked.

"For being born...and for being my best friend." She answered softly.

Steven looked away and blushed red. In a moment, he got up from the toilet. "I'll be outside for a bit."

"Why? What's wrong?" Connie asked with concern.

"Well...I can't be in here when you change. Plus: I don't want the Gems to see this differently when they barge right in thinking the wrong idea. Especially Pearl." Steven stated.

Connie replied, "I get what you mean. Okay, but can you stay by the door in case I need you again?"

"You got it," said Steven as he left her alone to get into her new clothes.

It took a while for Connie to get ready as Steven sat by the door to wait on her. He was very worried to what is happening in the bathroom. He hopes that nothing is wrong and didn't want her to be alone. Suddenly, the door opened and Steven got out of his chair.

"Connie, are you okay? I was so...worried..." Steven was cut off when he was utterly speechless to see something he never see in a lifetime.

The Indian girl came out with what appears to be a cut-out shirt of Steven's as it was a black top with a yellow star logo, her blue jeans had a few rips, and wearing pink sandals. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow." That was all that he could say.

Connie giggled. "I take it you like the new outfit? Thought I might change my new look and everything."

"N-Not to mention y-y-you look cute without your glasses." Realizing what he said, Steven covered his mouth and look away in shame.

Connie, however, smiled and replied, "That's sweet, Steven! I'm glad I got rid of them. Thanks to your healing spit, I can finally see much more better."

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm...glad it worked out for you." Steven replied nervously as he rubbed his arm. "It's no problem helping you out."

"Well, do you think you can help me out with one more thing?" Connie suggested as she looks at him with a small blush.

"Like what?" Steven complied. He looks towards her direction and waited for her to say something. But instead of talking, Connie pointed direcly at her bruised cheek to see if he can heal it better just like her eyes. Steven was confused to what she meant by this gesture, but then realize what she means by it as he started to gasp. "Connie...do you m-mean it?"

Connie shyly nodded her head. "I do, Steven. Please."

Steven sighs deeply and knew he need to help out his best friend so she can feel better. Steven put his hands together and starts to gather up some saliva in his mouth. But before he could do that, Connie halted him to do more. "Hmm?"

"No, silly!" Connie giggled. "I want you to kiss it and make it feel better."

"Um...o-okay." Steven was inhaling deeply as he sees his friend turning her cheek to let him spot the bruise. It was kinda new to him by just simply kissing his friend, but he needed to do this so she can have her cheek heal quickly. Gathering enough saliva from his mouth, Steven licked his lips and proceed to help heal her. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to reach her cheek.

But as Steven was about to kiss her cheek, Connie was blushing a little to feel his lips touching her bruised cheek. Although it was sweet for Steven to go along with it, she decided to take a quick peek and see what he was about to do. Connie couldn't help but notice to how close they were and thinking that it was something more than just a kiss on the cheek. This came up inside her head and wanted nothing more but to be close to her crush. Truthfully, it wasn't that time and let him continue to do his thing.

Suddenly, Connie heard the warp pad activating behind Steven. "Hey, Steve-hmph!" Unfortunately, she was careless to not notice that he was close to her cheeks. But she was then silenced by her best friend's lips!

"Hey, Steven, we're ba...AAAHH! OH, MY GOSH!" Amethyst was the first to speak from the group, but was shocked to see something she never thought to believe in a lifetime.

Garnet just stood there and pulled a small smirk as she calmly sang, "Call it."

Pearl, well..."STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

Upon hearing that, Steven shot his eyes open and was looking at his friend directly. He then felt something on his lips and realized what he was touching. Her lips! Connie's lips! Not her cheeks; his best friend's lips! He pulled away quickly as a trail of his saliva slid inches from her mouth.

"Oooooo! Steven, I didn't know you had it in you! Look at you getting some of that!" Amethyst teased while giggling.

"Gah! I-I-It's n-not what you think! I swear!" Steven's face was turning bright red as he couldn't tell what to say at this point.

"Don't need my future vision to witness this. We leave for an hour and we come back to see our little Steven growing up and kissing his friend." Garnet said when adjusting her shades.

"What?! Nononono! I-It was-" Steven paused as he was interrupted by Pearl.

"Steven, how could you?! Were you and Connie 'experimenting' on each other without any protection?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO! It's not like that! I, um...uh...uh..." Steven stammered.

Connie was utterly speechless as she can't even imagine how this is turniong out to be. It was her first kiss. Her only kiss that was given by her crush! And the worst part is that she still has a bit of saliva on her lower lip. She covered her mouth to hide it as Connie couldn't even speak about this. Not even forgetting that incident to happen. 'My first kiss...Steven...he...lips are...'

But her mind went back to Earth as Steven tried to call her out of a trance. He could see her cheeks flaring red and unable to look away. "Connie?! Please, speak to me! I-I didn't...!"

Connie looks directly at Steven as she moves her hands away from her lips. To what Steven didn't realize is that it might be an accident for him, but to her...it was amazing. "Steven...I-I...

SFX: **SPLASH! BANG!**

Everyone halted as they heard a loud noise coming from outside the Temple. The Crystal Gems went outside to investigate as it leaves Steven and Connie. Both look back at each other and couldn't think of anything to say. But Steven broke the silence.

"We'll talk later! Let's help the Gems!" Steven stated.

"R-Right!" Connie nodded as Steven handed her Rose's sword.

As they left, the teens were joined by the Gems as they were looking up to see something big, green, and has the shape of a diamond. It was coming up from the water and revealing itself up the shore. And before they knew it, the robotic machine was laughing from the inside as they knew who it was:

"Peridot!" Garnet said as she summons her gauntlets.

 **To Be Continued...**

Author's Note: By the way, I do not own Steven Universe. Forgot to put disclamor from first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** A Gem Hybrid Reborn

"Peridot!" Amethyst shouted as she brought out her whip to get ready for a fight. "Wondering when you might show your ugly, green butt around!"

"Just surrender now and we promise to take it easy on you." Pearl said sincerely with a calm attitude.

"Or crush you. Whichever comes first." Garnet stated.

"HA! You clods don't know what you are up against! Thanks to your interference from the ship, I have lost all communications to Gem Homeworld! Not to mention I've lost Jasper and that stupid Lapis!" Peridot sneered.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Steven yelled.

"Well, well, well! The Steven has arrived! I'll make sure to bring you back to Gem Homeworld with your gem intact! Yellow Diamond will be so pleased!" Peridot then looks to see a girl right beside him with Rose's sword. "Oh, and who might this be? Another of the Steven?"

With an instant, Steven summons his shield and got in front of Connie. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

Connie nodded silently, not even protesting to know why. Peridot then spoke again. "Huh! You seem very determined to protect her."

"Sorry, but I don't think you have the right to get near my best friend!" Steven said with full confidence.

"Yeah, what he said!" Amethyst replied with a smirk. "So what's it going to be, Peri-freak?!"

Peridot growled. "How about you try out my laser cannon?!" From the mechanical claw, the fingertips retracted and spun around in a circle. Coming from the middle, it started to charge up and forming a green energy ball. The energy ball was then fired as it aims towards the Crystal Gems and the teens. They dodged the blast as Peridot kept summoning more to blast them with.

They took cover behind the giant boulder as Peridot kept blasting at them. The rock might be strong, but it wouldn't last much longer as Peridot keeps firing. "Great! Now what?!" Amethyst yelled.

"Right now, we need to find a way to get her out of that machine! Homeworld technology is growing rapidly and Peridot would not stop until we're in our gems!" Pearl stated.

"There is one way, but we need a distraction." Garnet spoke as she looks at Amethyst. "You think you can stall her?"

"You got it, boss!" Amethyst replied as she went on to face Peridot. "Hey, space dork! Bet you can't hit me with that piece of junk!"

Peridot looked angry as she aims her weapon at the purple Gem and fires away. Amethyst went on to move away and evade her attacks while keeping a safe distance from getting blasted.

"Okay, Pearl. You and I will try to find a weak spot from the robot. The sooner we find it; Peridot will be open for the beating." Garnet stated as Pearl nodded.

"But wait! What about Steven and Connie?" Pearl realized as the gems looked at the teens.

"Steven, stay here and protect Connie. And if things go wrong, I want you and her fuse and give us support. We don't want anybody hurt." Garnet spoke sternly.

"Yes, Garnet! I promise!" Steven replied as Garnet nodded.

"Good. Come on, Pearl! Let's go take her down!" Garnet shouted as she went to fight off the robot.

"Couldn't have it any other way!" Pearl exclaimed as both her and Garnet ran towards Peridot.

While the Gems were going into battle, Steven looks at Connie and she did the same while waiting on the time to attack. "Are you ready?"

Connie answered, "I am. I...just hope I will do my best to save you all."

"Don't worry about it! As long as we stick together, we can take her!" Steven exclaimed.

"I guess you're right! Okay, Steven, let's do it!" Connie stated as her and Steven look ahead towards the battle.

 **-The Town-**

Driving at a steady pace, Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran were going through town in search of Connie. Ever since Dr. Maheswaran came home early to check on Connie, she was worried to where her daughter might be. Mr. Maheswaran arrived as well and was seriously pissed of his daughter's absence and why she didn't go to school. They knew where she was at and Dr. Maheswaran was scared.

"I can't believe that all the things this girl would do, she had to do this! How dare she ran away like this?!" Doug said angrily.

"doug, you know why she ran away from home." Priyanka retorted.

He looks at her with a stern look. "And what would that be, dear?"

"You slapped her right in the face! What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what might happen if you antagonize her like that?! We are not having another incident like last time and I think this is the right place for her to settle in with the people that can truly accept her for who she is." Dr. Maheswaran stated.

"So it's my fault we've raised a freak?!" Doug detested.

"Listen, Doug, don't you dare-" Priyanka soon stopped to see a giant explosion near the beach. And judging by where it's at, it was located near the area where Connie hangs out at. "Oh, no. Not now."

Without a second thought, Priyanka pushed her foot down the gas pedal and went at full speed to reach the destination.

 _'Please, Connie. Don't lose control. Don't lose control!'_

 **The Beach**

The Crystal Gems avoided another energy blast from Peridot as she refused to give up. She started laughing sinisterly and kept pressing towards the Gems.

"Ha! You clods don't get it, do you?! I will make sure that you will be severely punished for your crimes against Homeworld!" Peridot moves her mechanical arms at the Gems as they quickly dodged it. Amethyst was spinning forward and aiming at Peridot. But she had other measures as she swatted Amethyst up in the air until Garnet came forward to strike with her gauntlets. Peridot grunts as she can feel the massive hits attacking the giant robot. But still, she stood her ground and launched missiles from the side.

Garnet evades them and Pearl was charging ahead while jumping on missile to missile. To Pearl, it was a cakewalk as she shouted, "Hey, Peridot! Have some of this!" Pearl launched her spear straight towards the Achilles's heel of the robot as Peridot stumbles down to her knees.

"Auuuggh! What's going on?!" Peridot shouted while struggling to move her Mech. But as soon as she was struggling, Amethyst was approaching her with full speed.

"I got you now!" Amethyst lashed her whip around the machine and gave it on leap into the air. "Garnet, go for it!"

"With pleasure!" Garnet shouted as she leaps up in the air. The Gem fusion was above Peridot and summons her gauntlets to deliver a massive hit at the Mech. Unable to deflect the attack, Peridot braced for impact as Garnet struck her down to the sand below. The impact made a huge explosion to lift the sand up in the air.

"Whoa!" Steven said in awe.

"So cool!" Connie replied with her starry eyes.

Once the dust was clearing out, the green Mech was unable to respond. Peridot was soon knocked out as Pearl soon climbed on top of the machine to look at the unconscious Gem. "Huh! It seems that Amethyst was right about one thing."

"And what would that be?" Garnet asked when she came down, followed by Amethyst.

"A punch to the face _can_ solve anything!" Pearl replied with a smile.

"Heh! Told ya!" Amethyst smirked.

"Indeed." Garnet stated as she looks down to Peridot. "Now then, let's end this."

But as the Crystal Gems were getting ready to release Peridot, something was pulling up onto the beach as the Gems and the teens look to see what was pulling. But Connie knew and her fears were starting to come back again.

 _'Oh, no...'_ Connie thought dreadfully.

"Connie! Connie, are you okay?" Dr. Maheswaran ran out of the car to confront her daughter to see if nothing happen to her.

"Mom?! W-What are you doing here?!" Connie stated as she stood back from her. Then, another thought came up to her. "I-Is Dad...?!"

"CONNIE IRIS MAHESWARAN! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" The loud outburst came from Doug as he stormed his way towards his daughter.

"N-No, please! Not again!" Connie hid behind Steven as she fears that last night will repeat itself again.

"What's going on here?" Amethyst asked confusingly.

"And why is Connie hiding behind Steven from her own father?" Pearl complied with Amethyst.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The sudden outburst came from Garnet as she jumps up and landed right in front of Steven and the others. "What kind of person are you?! Hurting your own child like she was nothing!"

This shocked everyone to hear this statement! Steven and Connie were wondering how Garnet knew about that! "Wait! How did you...?"

"I don't need future vision to see what went wrong, Steven. But I can tell that this man has a lot to explain about his actions!" Garnet shouted angrily.

"I don't need to answer to you, you freak! This is between family!" Doug shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed: Connie is family to us as well! And to someone who doesn't treat family right is not family at all!" Garnet stated.

Doug was seething with rage as silently went to his back pocket to try and reach for his gun. Dr. Maheswaran was trying to stop the madness while Steven continues to protect Connie. But unbeknownst to them, Peridot was stirring from the attack. Seeing that the Gems were distracted, she had the opportunity to strike them down now.

"Eat this, clods!" Peridot pressed a button and a mini-laser came from the shoulder and quickly shot both Amethyst and Pearl which caused them to fly near the house. Seeing that it got the other's attention, Garnet didn't have time to deflect it. Instead, she got hit and blown to the boulder.

"GARNET!" Steven and Connie shouted as the Mech got up and went straight towards the humans and Steven.

Just then, Doug pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at Peridot. "Take this, you worthless piece of junk!"

Peridot sneered from that remark as she activates her reattaching claw and aim towards Connie's father. She grabs him and retracted him to her.

"Doug!" Lisa shouted in fear.

"Out. Of. My. WAY!" Peridot shouted as she flung Doug right at the car through the windshield and at the backseat. "Now...DIE!" She then fires the energy beam and within seconds, the car blew up right in front of their eyes.

"DOUG!"

"DAD!"

Peridot soon turned to see the female Maheswarans still horrified by the incident that she had the perfect shot to fire. "Two more specimens left! Hope you join him as well!"

The energy beam was aiming towards them as the girls couldn't do anything since they were still terrified by the death of a father and husband. But as the beam was closing in...

"LOOK OUT!" Out of nowhere, Steven was able to try and defend them the best way he can. His shield tried but failed as he was hit from it. Steven was then flown to the wall of a cliff. The impact was intense and Steven drops down to the soft sand.

"STEVEN!" Connie shouted in fear as she ran to her friend's aid. She came up to him and Steven face down on the sand. Connie flips him on his back and tries to wake him up. "Steven? Steven, please get up! Please!"

Dr. Maheswaran looks in sadness to see the only friend Connie ever made lying down and not able to wake up. She feared the worst and hope it was nothing. But Lisa sees Connie trying her best to see his caring eyes again.

"Steven...please, get up. I-I don't want to...b-be alone again. I need you. Please...Steven..." Tears were coming down hard from her eyes as Connie felt broken to see Steven even move or even flinch. Nothing happen as she felt like she lost a true friend. Connie broke down and cried on Steven's chest to know that he was gone.

"Pathetic." Upon the arrival, Peridot slowly crept onto Lisa and Connie while seeing Connie crying over Steven. "I find it hard to believe that Jasper would've destroyed everyone, but I have to rely on myself to end this little chaarade. No matter! Once I get done with you two... _humans_...I will make sure that Yellow Diamond will get her wish for the demise of Rose Quartz's entity and this pitiful rock called Earth."

Peridot then charges up her laser and aims it directly at the female Maheswarans. The Crystal Gems have fallen. Steven is out. Nothing can save them from the incoming blast. All hope is gone. Connie is shattered.

"Goodbye..." The last word she said as she fired.

Suddenly...

 **SFX:** SPLASH!

"What the...?!" Peridot was shocked to see that out of nowhere, a shield made of pure crystalized ice appeared out of nowhere and blocked the laser. After the laser was deflected, the shield then melted and vanished into thin air. "What is going on?!"

 **"You..."** The voice was heard by Priyanka as she knew who it was. Fearfully looking back, she sees something glowing bright as she felt a sudden chill in the air. The warm air was feeling much colder as Priyanka can see her own breath. She can also see the ocean waves moving rapidly as the current was swirling around. Peridot was shocked to see this and thinking it might be someone that can control this power.

"Lapis! Where are you?! Come out and show yourself!" Peridot shouted while looking everywhere to find the blue gem. But instead, a blind light flashed in front of her. Once she opened her eyes, Peridot took a glimpse to what was causing all of this.

Connie was standing up slowly and her body was changing all over as her skin was turning into something made of smooth crystals! She was turning snow white and glistening with sparkling tone. Her hair was turning white with a tint of light blue streak on her left. Her clothes were gone and ripped away as she soon became something no one has seen before.

 _'Connie...'_ Dr. Maheswaran thought as she heard something.

 **"Mother..."** The emotionless tone came from Connie as the girl was still looking at the fallen Steven. Yet her voice was calm and frightening with tears still coming down. **"...Take Steven away from here. Make sure he's safe."**

Priyanka was unable to reply as she looks at her daughter's eyes. Her eyes were pitch black and small dark blue pupils in the middle. But knowing how well her daughter has dealt with this feeling before, Dr. Maheswaran picked up the boy and looked at her daughter one more time.

"...I'm sorry." Priyanka stated softly.

Connie moved her eyes and looks straight at her mother. Although looking different, the girl replied **, "I forgive you...even from last night. I show no blame on you. Go."** Priyanka nodded her head at went towards the Crystal Temple as Connie turns to confront Peridot.

Peridot was speechless to say anything after witnessing Connie's transformation. But she stood her ground and shouted, "What is this?! Some kind of trick?! You may turn yourself into a shard of shining light, but I will make sure you will go out in pieces!"

Connie said nothing. Instead, she looks to see Rose's sword right beside her. She retrieved it with her hand as it started to turn into something else. The blade was wnhanced with sharp ice edges and transforming it into a katana. Slowly, Connie walks up to Peridot as she still looks with pure hatred.

"Stay back, you weird human!" Peridot points her mechanical arm at Connie and shot her laser cannon at her. It was close to impact until Connie uses her sword and suddenly split the laser in two! The blast landed separately on the sand and made an explosion. "What?! Grrrrrr!"

Connie didn't flinch as she kept moving forward to Peridot. The green Gem was irritated and summons up her missiles to launch at the girl. She fires them and Connie had other things up her sleeves. Her left hand was forming a baseball-sized energy ball and targeted the missiles heading for her. Once then, Connie pulls her palm out and fires hail balls! The hail blasted into many of the missiles and causing them to blow up right before getting the chance to attack Connie. The smoke was huge as Peridot can barely see what was going on. It wasn't long until Connie came out; leaving Peridot in shock.

 **"Is that the best you've got? I expected something more from someone who can't even take down a pitiful human."** Connie said in her inner tone.

"I'll show you how powerful I really-" Peridot was interrupted when she shot hail inside the mechanical arm and making it go into critical malfunction. When it was charging up, the hail was blocking the process and causing the arm to explode. "NO! YOU FOOL!"

Away from the battle, Pearl and Amethyst were waking up after getting hit with the laser. "Oh, my head! What happened?" Amethyst groaned.

Pearl was rubbing her eyes to see more clearly. But the first thing she sees was Priyanka tending to the sleeping Steven with bruises on him. "STEVEN!"

Priyanka looks up to see the other Gems coming over to check on Steven. "Don't worry. He suffered some injuries, but he'll be fine."

Pearl sighs deeply in relief to know her baby is okay. Suddenly, something came up inside her head. "Where's Connie?"

"Um, Pearl?" Pearl turns to Amethyst and seeing what she is staring at. The skinny Gem turns and watched in shock that someone was going against Peridot. She sees the person jumping and avoiding the Mech's swinging arm as she was trying to capture the glowing entity.

"What on Earth is that?" Pearl questioned. "And is it on our side?"

"That's Connie." The two Gems look at Priyanka as she gave them a stern answer without turning.

"What?! What do you mean that's Connie?!" Amethyst complied. "How is that possible?!"

Priyanka didn't answer as Connie was charging right at Peridot. But then, Peridot uses the claw and captured her in her grasp. Peridot laughs in victory as she caught Connie. "HAHAHAHA! Now I'm going to make you pay for damaging my Mech! Maybe you might learn to-"

 **SFX:** SLASH! CLANG!

The moment soon ended when another arm was sliced clean off and releasing Connie from the claw. Peridot was stumbling hard after losing both her parts. Her nightmare then continues as she now sees Connie with ice-like spider legs that came from her back and she was floating while the legs were planted on the ground. Peridot tries to run away, but Connie was too fast as her spider legs punctured the Mech and did a dropkick to the machine. Peridot screamed as she was down on the ground.

The green Gem groans in pain as they was no way she can get away. However, it didn't stop Connie from continuing her attack as she leaps into the air and struck down at the machine. With quick thinking, Peridot ejected from the Mech as Connie sliced it in two. The attack made a huge explosion as Garnet wakes up.

"Ugh! What happened?" She gasped at the sight of a crystal white figure that recently destroyed Peridot's giant robot. "C-Connie?"

Connie then heard whirring sounds as she spotted Peridot making a quick escape with her hands. "You will pay for this, you Crystal clods! See if you can try and get me now!"

The Crystal Gems were about to chase her, but Connie spoke to them. **"I got this."** The spider legs behind her was shattered and out came crystal ice wings! The Crystal Gems and Priyanka were astonished by this ability and Connie flew up in the air to catch up to Peridot.

Peridot then looks back and sees Connie jetted at her and felt a huge punch to the face! Peridot grunted in pain, but felt both her wrists grabbed by the crystal human. "L-Let me go! Let me go! Do know who I am?! I will personally make sure that you are-" Peridot then screamed as she was falling down into the ocean. Reason?

Connie ripped out what appears to be her arm enhancers and weakening Peridot at her prime. She wasn't done yet as she rose her hand up and something shot up. A massive whirlpool was spinning at Peridot and caught her before she hits the water. Once she was caught, Connie threw her on land and made Peridot go down.

 **"It's time to end this!"** Connie stated as she twirls her sword around and getting the perfect aim. Peridot was on her stomach as she couldn't move anywhere. But crawling was an answer while struggling to survive. Her target was set and Connie launched the sword at her.

Peridot gasped sharply as she felt something went through her stomach, causing her to poof into nothing but her gem. The Crystal Gems were speechless and had never witness something to happen before like this. Peridot is defeated and the remains were her leg enhancers. Before they could speak, they see Connie descending down from the sky and landing safely on the ground. She walks past Garnet and the fusion utters not a single word.

Connie made it to the others and stared straight at the sleeping Gem Hybrid in front of her. Pearl and Amethyst were ready for a fight, but Priyanka reassured them. "It's okay. She won't hurt anyone. She's just checking on Steven."

Connie looks at her best friend and seeing how he's recovering. For a moment, she thought she lost a friend, but she can feel a heartbeat coming along as she then started to feel a little tired. Garnet captured her before she passed out. Just then, her hair color was turning back to normal and her skin color was appearing again. Priyanka took off her coat and gave it to Garnet. Garnet knew what was going to happen next as she covers Connie's body so no one will see her naked.

"CONNIE?!" Shouted Amethyst and Pearl while Garnet held on to the Indian girl.

"Whoa..." Amethyst was speechless to even think of what happened.

"Wait a minute! How in the world did she do that?! When did she start learning how to do all of that?" Pearl stammered.

"Um, Gems? I think I know why." Once Garnet turn Connie over to the backside, Pearl and Amethyst stared in horror that changed everything: A pure aquamarine gem on the top of Connie's back! "And I think someone has a lot to explain about."

The Crystal Gems stared straight at Priyanka Maheswaran as she looked down to know that it was time to tell the truth to them that Connie...is a Gem Hybrid.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Work was killer for me! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter as it explains Connie's unknown life. Later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone! How are you all? I knew you would like the chapter I've written and it really came alive inside my head! And just for a heads-up, I decided to make this story a little like the Marvel movies that lead to the Avengers movies. Spoiler: This will lead to some of the crossover series featuring these fanfic stories I'm working in progress._

 _ **Gravity Falls: Path of The Pines**_ _(Gravity Falls)_

 _ **Your Guardian Angel**_ _(Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)_

 _ **Love Chemistry**_ _(Kick Buttowski/Jimmy Two-Shoes)_

 _So now, it's time to get started on this next chapter. The story of how Connie became a Gem Hybrid and the next Crystal Gem. Enjoy! Hopefully, I can reach a total of 10000 views!_

 **Chapter 4:** A Blessed Love And Cursed Hate

Police sirens and fire truck horns were heard as many of the townspeople were witnessing a few cars heading straight for the Crystal Temple. Many were wondering if Steven and the others were okay. News spread around and Vidalia rushed to find Greg at his usual spot at the Car Wash.

"Greg! Greg, wake up!" Vidalia shouted while knocking on his van.

Greg groaned as he wakes up from his short nap. He rose up and opens the back door. "Oh, hey Vidalia. Haven't seen you since-"

"Greg, you need to hurry and follow me!" Vidalia interrupted while trying to get him to move faster.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy! What's the rush?!" Greg said.

"It's Steven! Something might happen to him and the Gems!" She replied.

This stopped Greg as his eyes were wide to the horror. _'Not again...'_

 **-Crystal Temple; Living Room-**

From what has happened in the last hour, Priyanka was still shooken up from what has occurred: Gems from other worlds attacking, the loss of her husband, and the hidden secret awakening from her own daughter. It was unpleasant to witness it all as she waited on the other Gems to come back from the other rooms to put the kids in and secure the one called Peridot in a bubble so she won't break free.

"Hey." Priyanka startled from a voice behind her. It was Pearl who was holding a cup of hot green tea. "S-Sorry. I thought you might want something to drink to calm your system."

Priyanka kindly took the tea and sips it softly so she won't burn herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pearl replied with a smile. "Steven and Connie are okay and just taking a nap. They might wake up at any time."

Priyanka sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought something would go wrong."

Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder and stated, "I highly doubt that. Steven can survive an encounter with corrupted gems and still keep going strong. He tends to get that from his mother."

"I see." Priyanka replied. "So, the three of you are really...?"

"You can just say we're godparents or guardians of his." Pearl then looks up to the portrait above the door. "That's his mother."

Priyanka looks up to Pearl's direction and gaze up to the portrait of Rose Quartz. "Amazing."

"She is." Pearl mentioned. "Rose was very close to everyone and cared for everything and everyone. She was always there for us when we were down and gave us happiness."

"I take it she's gone, right?" Priyanka complied, seeing how Pearl was looking sad.

Pearl nodded slightly. "Greg and Rose were a couple and she had Steven inside of her. But sadly, she had to give up her physical form while birth."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that." Priyanka spoke softly.

"It's okay. But she literally didn't leave our side because of it. In fact, Steven carries a piece of her inside of him. Although we've lost her, she gave us something to smile about. More like someone, to be corrected." Pearl said.

Priyanka smiled a bit and replied, "I was always curious about Steven. Connie always told me so much about him that she never stops talking about her first friend. She seems so happy that I couldn't just break her apart from him."

"Wait! Doesn't Connie have any friends before she met Steven?" Pearl asked.

This made Priyanka frown a bit from the question. Just remembering parts of Connie's life was hurtful just crushed her so many times. "No. She tried making new ones, but she had no luck making a few. Sadly, I heard from her teachers that Connie gets picked on and bullied by some students."

"My goodness! How bad was it?" Pearl stated in shock.

"Connie was treated in the hospital with a bruises and a cut on her shoulder. She even suffered from anxiety and depression that it took me awhile to get her back to normal. I never thought she would end up like this. It was too much as it went on from state to state." Priyanka spoke as a tear went down her cheek.

Pearl felt really bad about Dr. Maheswaran and the hardship Connie had to endure. Both of the females were having a hard time with their demons she couldn't tell what to say. Before she would say anything, the warp pad activated and out came Garnet and Amethyst.

"Hello, peeps! Just finish sending Peridot in her own personal cell. She won't be regenerating for a while now!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Also, we took the liberty of destroying her other limb enhancers." Garnet added as she went towards Pearl and Priyanka. "How are you feeling?"

Priyanka sniffed a little and wipes her tears away. "I'm good. I-I just...needed some time to process everything."

"I see." Garnet responded softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you...Garnet. Doug was never a bad person to begin with. He was always kind and happy while we were together. In fact, we were planning on starting a future together. But the thing is, I was hoping it would have a good moment for the both of us." Priyanka mumbled.

"Like what?" Amethyst questioned.

Priyanka sighs deeply and explains her story. "Doug and I were doing our jobs and keeping the world healthy and protected. While I was on break, I decided to call him to tell him some things. I asked if he wanted to add another piece into our lives to keep us growing stronger and closer together. He was surprised at first, but he agreed upon it and make plans for it to have our first child together. Unfortunately, we've been trying for a while now and unable to receive a plus sign after trying."

"Then what went wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"Well-"

Lisa then got interrupted when Greg burst through the door. "STEVEN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The Crystal Gems and Priyanka were startled when Greg rushed inside. But behind him was also Vidalia.

"Greg! Vidalia! What's up?!" Amethyst greeted happily.

"Is everything okay?! Did Steven-" Greg was soon interrupted.

"He's resting for a bit. He's in his room sleeping with Connie as well." Garnet stated.

Greg sighs in relief. "Thank goodness! Say, what's going on here?"

"Nothing much, Greg. I'm glad you are here. In fact, you and your friend might want to sit down for this. It's about Connie." Priyanka said.

"Oh. Hope she's okay." Greg spoke with concern.

"She's fine. But..." Priyanka sighs deeply and continued. "Doug wasn't lucky. He was killed by this gem person called Peridot."

Vidalia gasped softly. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry to hear that!"

"'It's okay. But right now, I need to get something off my chest." Priyanka said.

Greg and Vidalia was curious to what was going on, so they both sat down and listen to her problem. "Go ahead."

Priyanka took a sip of her tea and starts to explain her story. "Before me and the whole family came to Beach City, Doug and I were having a hard time trying to have a baby. But by some miracle, we see a plus sign on the strip and felt excited. But then, something happened...

 _-Flashback-_

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Maheswaran, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. The baby is gone."_

 _Those words shattered me from the inside on that day. Me and Doug were at the hospital in Burbank. We were very happy to have a child after so many times trying to make it happen. By some miracle, it was looking up for us. During the past five months, my stomach was bulging a bit and kept on getting a few kicks. I was even making sure to take it easy for a bit; although I drove my husband crazy for delivering more food to calm me down._

 _But then, I was feeling immense pain at my job that I was feeling hurt and discomfort in my body. The doctors were checking to see if any vitals were normal still. But the pain was critical and asked the doctors if my husband can be with me right now. After I told them, I blacked out. I was out for fifteen minutes and woke up to see the doctors murmuring softly. I couldn't hear what they were saying as I asked one of them. One looked at me and looked away with his cap off. I knew something was wrong. I was then told the news and my life was never the same that day when I lost my little girl inside me._

 _After losing my first baby, I couldn't even try to sleep and ate less for days. I kept on crying and had nightmares every time I try to take a nap. My husband tried to comfort me, but I just shrugged him off, telling him I needed to be alone for a while. But I felt bad for Doug; I just pushed him away and I just moped around like nothing. Still, I needed fresh air and went to the beach._

 _While I was walking on the sand, I was feeling calm and relaxing just by watching the sunset. Even though I lost my baby, I still feel a little better to know she will be safe up there. But before I would head back, something was making a strange noise. It was almost as if it was...a newborn baby. I turned around and something surprised me._

 _There was this strange person just washed out from sea and face down on water. On her left arm was a beige blanket and a little purple bow. I was wondering who this person was and how she ended ashore. But I lost my train of thought when I heard a baby again. The woman was trying to get up as I decided to pitch in since no one was around. I got her on the sand and turned her around to see how she is._

 _I was then noticing that her body was snow white and her hair was light blue. Her clothes was just a light blue sundress with nothing on her feet. Once I got her standing up, she groaned a bit as she opens her eyes to see me. She held on her baby but felt a slight pain on her abdomen._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked calmly while studying her wound. But she placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me._

 _"Y-Yeah, I-I'll live..." She spoke to me in a soft, yet weak tone. The woman looks tired and in pain as I tried to help her. "Thank you."_

 _"I-It's no problem, but...can I ask you something?" She looked at me with her cerulean eyes with curiosity._

 _"Go on." She answered._

 _"What were you doing in the middle of the ocean? And why did you have that baby with you?" Just asking her this was something she never expected from me. Instead, the woman just smiled peacefully while holding on to her baby._

 _"I had to get away from some people." She said to me._

 _"People? Like who?" I asked._

 _"Some very bad people. Some that was planning on taking something from me." The woman looked down to see her child._

 _I looked at the child and seeing that her skin color was like her mother's and the hair color. "Her? Why her?"_

 _"Because," the woman stated, "my child is a lot different from anyone I've ever met. She contains something so pure and powerful that it can help change the world for what it is. But it's hard for me to let go of something so precious that it might be hard to fight back for. Have you ever felt that feeling before?"_

 _Her words struck as I've felt that feeling before. Losing my child was the worse pain to ever experience in your life. But seeing how she got those cuts and marks on her, i can tell she's been through than I can ever imagine. I understood that burden and I can tell that she was dying._

 _"Yeah. I do." I just spoke as I rubbed my stomach. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _"Yes." The woman answered. "I don't know how long I have for this world and I need someone to take care of my baby. I don't think she can survive by herself here and I don't know who to trust to keep her from harm's way."_

 _By the time I realized it, she wasn't lying. And just by looking at the child, I couldn't imagine how life will be without a parent. But as I look at her, I was thinking to myself that the little girl was kinda like my own. I thought for a minute. And I decided to make the decision that would change my life._

 _"What if I took her in for you?" The woman looked at me with a surprised look. "I know it sounds crazy, but...I want to help. A few weeks ago, I've lost my first child and was devastated by the news. I thought I couldn't bear to witness my life crushed from someone that I never gotten the chance to hold. To nurture. To love. I don't want no one to suffer like that. Especially a child to not have no one to share the love with. Please. Let me take care of her."_

 _I thought I was doing the right thing, but I want her to know that I meant every word of it. And before I knew it, the woman smiled a bit and handed me the girl. I wanted to make sure that the baby will be safe. As she handed me the baby, I see light emitting from her. Her hands and arms were slowly disappearing and turning into timy balls of light. I was shocked to see someone become like that as she was about to vanish._

 _"Wait!" I shouted. "I forgot to ask! What is your name?"_

 _She simply smiled and said one word before she was gone. "...Aquamarine..."_

 _And she was gone. Things were quiet now as I can only hear the ocean waves crashing. I look down at the baby and was suprised to see her with my skin color and black hair. She looks like an angel and yet so fragile. A soft smile was formed on my face and placed a pinky on her palm; letting her grab it softly. I walked with her in my arms while trying to come up with the perfect name for her. I thought of one and chose it to remember on that day: "I'll call you...Connie Iris Maheswaran." As if she heard the name, she smiled. And so did I._

 _End Flashback_

The Crystal Gems, Greg, and Vidalia were silent from hearing the story. Priyanka sips her tea again and continues. "After seeing you guys one day when we first met, I had to see for myself that I wasn't seeing things. When I saw Steven hugging Connie, I was surprised to actually see a true smile from her. Although my husband disagrees, I couldn't break them apart. Not after what she's been through in her childhood."

"So this woman, Aquamarine, came out of nowhere and you didn't even have a chance to know more?" Pearl questioned.

"Probably someone sounding familiar. I've heard that name before, but I thought it was a myth." Garnet stated.

"But for Connie, how well did you treat her?" Vidalia asked; hoping to not upset Priyanka.

"We treated her like family." Priyanka answered with a smile. "Something I always wanted in a daughter."

 _Flashback_

 _I told Doug what happened(minus the woman disappearing) and he didn't know what to believe. It was like a blessing in the sky and I knew it would involve a child to nurture, care, and love. After considerations, we decided to adopt Connie and named her our precious daughter. Connie was actually smart at her age as I took some days off from work to have some fun. Recently, she was starting to feel energetic and a little spoiled at some times, but I helped her out. Doug was too busy with his job and took certain breaks to be there for us. At least he was trying and I couldn't be mad at him for it. Also, he was granted two weeks off with pay and started to have fun with Connie. We were a happy family...and I wouldn't change it either way._

 _But as the years go by, so did Connie as we move state to state after our jobs transferred us to different started preschool at 5 and improved in most of her classes. Teachers were astonished by her skills that they wanted her to move to the next grade. I was about to decline, but Doug wanted her to show her best and aim even higher. I was surprised by this action and he was making sure Connie improves to work harder and plan for success._

 _When she was 7, her grades were excellent, but her social status was starting to become low. When I first drop by to see her, I went to talk to her teacher after getting a call from her. We were in another office to discuss about her behavior as this concerns me._

 _"There's nothing wrong about Connie, Mrs. Maheswaran. She has a positive attitude and her grades are still great." The teacher said sincerely._

 _"Okay then." I sighed in relief. "Then what seems to be the problem?"_

 _The teacher looks at my daughter and explains the situation. "Connie has been distant to the other kids lately. Usually she just sits down and read her books every day during free time. Not one person even tried to befriend or ask if she wants to play with them."_

 _"That's strange. Connie likes to have fun and be helpful to people. What made her change like this?" I asked with suspicious remark._

 _"I was curious about that as well. Do you what might have caused this?" I stared back and shook my head. Even I was confused about this situation._

 _I was starting to worry about her. For months now, she was having a change to her behavior and still not the same daughter that always like to have fun. Doug wasn't at least concerned for what's going on as he was working overnight shifts. For a while, I took her to work with me so she can never feel alone and have some space with homework. I even help out in case she has problems now and then. After she graduated, we relocated to another state in Nashville._

 _But when she was turning 10, things were now getting terrible at the wrong way. While I was returning home, I saw police cars waiting for me at my house. I rushed over to see what was going on, but I noticed that someone was at the back of the car in handcuffs. It appears to be some boy around sixteen and notice that he was unconscious. I turned to see Connie crying as I tried to see what happened. But as it turns out, the coroners came out and show me the answer. It was Connie's babysitter, Melinda, and Connie told me that her ex-boyfriend came around to start some trouble. The confrontation became deadly as the ex went mad and stabbed the babysitter multiple times in front of Connie. Unlucky for the guy, she blindsided him and knocked him out with a vase._

 _It took me a while to help her from the traumatic scene and she started having nightmares. And when that happened, her grades were starting to become low. But I helped pick them up. Doug, however..._

 _"Are you kidding me?! Why is she failing?!" He never shouted like this before. Usually he would help and tutor for a bit, but this was different._

 _"Doug, you know that she is still recovering from what has happened a few weeks ago. She needs to relax and think clearly." I told him calmly, yet he was being a bit stubborn._

 _"That's what happens when you hire a person with a bad reputation!" Doug stated while putting his coat on._

 _"The girl had experience with babysitting and she was quite well with dealing with children! It wasn't her fault that her ex went crazy!" I retorted._

 _"Whatever! I better see a good report from the school and Connie needs to start by stop being an outcast freak and make something of herself!" Dog shouted one last time as he left. Once I turned around, I was shocked to see Connie behind me and crying hard in front of me._

 _I came up to her and gave her a hug; knowing she heard everything. "Am...A-Am I...a f-freak...to him?!"_

 _"No, Connie, no. You're not a freak." I spoke to her calmly as she kept crying._

 _"Then why does dad reject me?! Why couldn't he love me...a-as his daughter?!" Connie escaped from me and went straight to her room. I just stood there, heart shattered to see my own daughter lock herself from the world and I wasn't there to try and help her. A few seconds later, I started crying myself for not even living up to Aquamarine's promise. I felt like I was being a terrible mother._

 _But at that moment, when she was 11, it was when I first witness her true self when it happened. I was going over some paperwork and became curious to what my next patient have for a small flu. Suddenly, I heard a commotion going on inside the lobby as I investigate it. Once I look at the screen, I was horrified by the event: Buford Middle School was shown surrounded by tundra of snow and it was spreading around 5 miles. Then I realized that my daughter was there. I dropped everything and rushed to the hospital._

 _Forgetting the warnings and evading police officers, I barged right inside the school. As I went inside, all I saw ice shards and crystallized walls. I was slowly looking around to see any survivors that might be inside. But as I went inside the classrooms, there was some things I can never believe. From classroom to classroom, everyone...was frozen solid. It was something that came out of a horror movie. I feared the worst to what might happen to Connie until I heard a shattering sound._

 _It was then I located the sound as it came from the girls' bathroom. When I got there, more bodies were found but with...disturbing scenes of dismemberment and frozen blood. And once I found out about groaning noise, I found Connie. She was unconscious and and covered in bruises and suffered a black eye. Her whole body had no clothes and yet she was the only person alive._

 _As I made contact to her, I felt a chill running through my fingers. Her body temperature was that of an cryogenic lab! It was some miracle that she's still alive and breathing. I used my coat and wrapped her gently as I took her out of what remains of the school._

 _After I took her in the hospital, I waited by her side until she woke up. It was hard to believe what can happen in one day as I hope to understand more of what was going on. But when I remembered correctly, Connie was the only person left. Could it be that something happened back might be something that involved her. Soon after, I've felt something coming to the back of my mind as I remembered what Aquamarine said:_

 _ **"Some very bad people. Some that was planning on taking something from me. My child is a lot different from anyone I've ever met. She contains something so pure and powerful that it can help change the world for what it is."**_

 _It made me realize to what she meant back then; curious to see how Connie could actually be the cause of the destruction of the school. Maybe it something more than what was inside that could make her what she is. But I let slide and talk about it another day. And on that night, I vow to protect her the best way I can so that another incident will be averted._

 _End Flashback_

The room was silent after hearing Priyanka's story. But what shocked them is that Connie somehow caused the school to become a frozen wasteland. The Crystal Gems might even point out to the fact to how Connie had that kind of ability to take out Peridot.

"Did Connie ever talked about what happened?" Pearl asked.

Priyanka shook her head. "No. She never even remember what happened. The only thing she knew was that these three girls were bullying her, punching her in the face, and gave her a plunge to the toilet."

"Those jerks!" Amethyst shouted. "I wish they met me because I would seriously beat and drag them around Beach City to see how pain feels like!"

Priyanka giggled silently. "Yeah. To be honest, I'm actually glad I got transferred here in Beach City. When I first came here, it was the first time in a few years to see my daughter smiling again. It wasn't a new school or her reading. It was because you and Steven were the only people to make her feel alive again."

[Sick Puppies-All The Same]

"Like how exactly?" Pearl questioned with curiosity.

"From her own words, Connie stated how Amethyst was always fun and adventurous. Being a brave girl with not a care in the world. Kinda like a sister she never had." Priyanka said.

"Hehe, well, I don't like to brag, but..." Amethyst flicked her hair as Pearl rolls her eyes.

"The other one named Pearl might be strict, but knows how to help train and great at sword fighting. She's a nice teacher and proper manners to become a nice lady for a special gentleman."

Pearl blushed. "That's so nice. I'll thank her when she wakes up."

"And for Garnet...She always look up to her as a second mother. She always give good advice and help her with her struggles inside."

Garnet smiled. "Noted."

"And for Greg..." Priyanka looks at Steven's father and said, "...you have been a great father figure to Connie. Thank you for everything."

"It's the least I can do. I'm always there if she needs anything." Greg answered while rubbing his neck.

"I'm just thankful for you all to be there for her. I never thought that there will be people here to really treat her as a friend and...most importantly...family. I've tried so hard to have me and Doug work this out together and bring this family together again. But he was so distant and mean that it lead to his actions the other night. I was about to break a promise to someone trusting me to keep Connie safe and happy. B-But *sob* I-I...I was not e-even there for *sob**sob* h-her and I was suppose to be a mom! I-I feel l-like a *sob* b-bad m-mother who tried so hard! And I lost Doug..."

Priyanka sank down to her knees and wept uncontrollably while the others were speechless to see this from her. It was pure hell for Priyanka: The loss of her firstborn, caring for Connie alone, Doug being harsh and dictative on their daughter and his death, and failing to become a mom. Her heart aches and knew that she almost lost Connie and thought her life would end in deep depression.

Footsteps were heard when Priyanka was still crying with tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt a soft touch on her and thinking it might be Pearl to comfort her. She was still lost to the world and wanted someone to help end the pain. Instead, she had someone speak to her.

"Mom?"

Priyanka slowly looks up in front of her and ceased her crying. She sees Connie in front of her with tears in her eyes as well and wearing her nightshirt Steven gave her.

"C-Connie...?" Priyanka stuttered. "W-When...did you w-wake up?"

"I was up after I heard the commotion in the living room. I've heard everything." Connie said clearly; making the room shocked.

Priyanka was speechless and can't even say a word. Her eyes were on the verge of more tears as Connie speaks. "So...all this time...I was not human? I'm...I-I'm...like Steven?" Her mother nodded meekly. "Oh..."

"I guess it means you hate me now, right?" Priyanka asked in sorrow; knowing she doesn't blame Connie and leave out of the little girl's life for being a terrible mom. "Just say it. I'll be okay. I'm a disgrace to be a mother to you."

In an instant, Connie looks up straight at her and puts up a soft smile on her face. "I will never hate you, mom."

Priyanka gasped. "What?"

"I don't care what happened in my life. The truth is...that I never fit in with the rest of the kids. I was a bookworm and cooperative to adults that I wanted to find someone to bond with. I had that feeling since I was a little girl. But when I was down, you were always there to help me. I know dad wasn't there, but I was crushed to see you sad. I didn't know how much it hurts to bring this family back together." Connie had tears coming down as she continues. "Mom, I love you. Even if you adopted me and took me in after my real mom died, I can never be mad at someone who took care of me for all these. You're the best mom I ever have. Thank you."

Upon her own emotions, this was the most heartfelt thing Connie has ever said to her. Priyanka came up to Connie and cried while giving her a tight embrace. Connie hugs her back and had tears coming down as well. Both the female Maheswarans were letting it all out from the struggles they endured. Mrs. Maheswaran pulls away so she can see her daughter's face. She wipes Connie's tears away.

"Thank you, Connie." Priyanka said softly.

"You're welcome, mom." Connie replied. "Can I go? I need to tell Steven something."

Garnet spoke for them. "Go ahead."

Connie left the room and went to wake up her crush. But knowing how much she heard her mother's story, Connie wonders how Steven will handle the news.

-Steven's Room-

Connie woke up Steven and told him the news about herself. Once she told him the entire story of her life, Steven was utterly beyond speechless. He couldn't believe that this whole entire time that his best friend was actually like him: A Gem hybrid!

"Whoa!" Steven said.

"Yeah." Connie replied while looking away.

"So the moment we've fused, it was because you...are just like me?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, Connie, how do you feel about this?" Steven asked with concern.

"It's...It's a little confusing...a-and scary. But it's nothing besides dealing with the corrupted gems." Connie replied softly. "But I'll get use to it."

"Well...that's cool. It's just that...I don't want you to feel hurt or alone for this experience. If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you." Steven said while blushing a bit.

Connie smiled and said, "Thank you, Steven. Hopefully, I can get used to my mysterious powers. Think you can help with teaching me? You're the expert."

"I don't know if I can, Connie. This is all new in so many ways. But for you, I will." Steven pulls out his hand for Connie. "Jam buds?"

Connie giggled as she gave her crush a hug. "Jam buds."

Steven gasped but let it be and hugged back. Suddenly, he heard a soft giggle coming from Connie.

"What's so funny, Connie?" Steven pulls away and look at the girl. She was blushing red and giggling softly.

"I just remembered something today." Connie said.

"Like what?" Steven asked.

Connie answered, "Remember how I showed you my cheek that had that bruise of my face and you wanted to kiss it to make it feel better?"

Steven just turned red and thought she forgot about it. "Uh...I-I...um..."

"It's okay." Connie reassured him. "But can I tell you a secret?"

Steven nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Connie blushed red and said, "That was my first kiss."

"Huh?! For real?!" Steven gasped with surprise.

"Yeah. I never even had someone to ask me out or talk to. But with you, I've had a crush on for the longest and thought I will be alone if you found another girl. But I was wrong. When you kissed me...it was amazing. Except the fact that your saliva slid from my lips." Connie blushed red after saying that and Steven did the same. "But I really did like it. Just like I like you, Steven. Why do think I want to be in your Universe?"

"Wow, Connie. That's really...awesome. But...I think we should slow down a bit. I like the kiss, but I like to make it a bit special." Steven added to not hurt Connie's feelings.

Connie, however, smiled and understood. "Okay. Like going on a date?"

"Y-Yeah. Like a date one day." Steven said sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Alright, then. Oh, and Steven..." Connie spoke softly.

"Yes, Connie?" Steven was soon feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders. Before he would say anything, he was now staring at her now azure blue eyes.

"Let me return the favor." Connie silenced him with her lips planted into his. Steven couldn't even tell what to do or say at this point. But the one thing that he was now feeling...was care and love. Deep down, Steven truly has feelings for her and never wanted no one but his heart, he decided to give it a shot. He soon kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to kiss.

"Connie, are you okay in-" Coming through the door was Priyanka as she witness a surprising sight of her daughter and best friend kissing. Both the teens stop and look at Priyanka's direction. Before she can say anything, Steven started to shout.

"Wait! I-I-It's not what it looks like!" Steven stated.

Priyanka was still surprised from earlier, but soon let out a soft smile. "It's okay, Steven. I won't hurt you."

"Huh?" Steven and Connie said together.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I was hoping when Connie might get the chance to confess her feeling to you." Mrs. Maheswaran said.

Steven gasped. "Connie, is this true?"

Connie blushed red and looks aways with a soft nod. "Yeah."

"It's a good thing too because I have some news to tell you, Connie." Priyanka stated while closing the door. "Since you are now developing your powers at a certain age, I don't want anything bad to happen to you if things go wrong. So, as of right now, you are to move in with Steven and his caretakers."

Both teens were surprised to hear this. Connie living under the same roof with Steven? This is something she can never imagine. "Really, mom?!" She nodded, but Connie asked something else." Wait? What about school?"

"You will be homeschool like Steven. It's best if you would be somewhere that won't have you be bullied or getting hurt by other students. I've already talkied to the others and they don't mind."

"OMG! Connie's moving in with us! AWESOME!" Steven shouted happily as he picks up Connie and spins her around. She was laughing as well to celebrate.

Priyanka was smiling happily to how happy Connie is right now. After all the pain and abuse she was dealing with, Connie deserved this. And for her condition, she will need all the help from the Crystal Gems and Steven for unlocking her powers inside.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Sorry for the wait. This happens to be the longest chapter written, but I had to make some points to how Connie's life was. Had to get rid of some details for safety reasons. For example: Connie had people started picking on her when she was in her classes. It kept going on and on and some even pulled pranks on her involving spilling green goo on her and taking her lunch while she wasn't looking. It was getting worse when she had been in a couple of fights and bruises were hidden from her own parents. And at home, her own father actually made her take extra classes and activities as she was sleep deprived due to excessive homework. Including the weekends when there was nothing to do._

 _The rest of her nightmares will be told in future chapters. So, I hope you like it as I had to finish this at work and other places. Next chapter coming soon and please leave good reviews. Later!_


	5. Author's Note

Hello, my fellow villains-wait, waits! Wrong line! Sorry, my bad! Hello, my peeps! It's me: Crow! You're all wondering if I am dead or alive. Well, here I am and would like to say I'm still writing. Been occupied with work lately and sooooo behind of my fanfic stories. So, I'm planning to remaster a few and hear your ideas on a couple of chapters. Have anything, PM me and I'll do it. For example:

A Gem Within

1-What can Connie do to activate her powers?

2-New enemies and surprises?

3-Will Peridot assist them?

You choose. Have a nice day and keep up with the views!


End file.
